


Mistaken Identity

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Summoner x Grima [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey





	Mistaken Identity

"Humans make mistakes...no one is perfect after all and life is messy at the best of times.  So don't be too hard on yourself." Lucina flinched as “Robin” spoke, though it wasn't really Robin who was speaking to her, she knew full well as no matter how much he might look like her father’s tactician, the man who was speaking to her was anyone but the kind gentle man she knew.  He was the Fell Dragon Grima.

 

Lucina looked right at Grima and he seemed not to notice that she was gaping at him.  Indeed he continued as if she'd not been standing there with an open mouth, “If that's any consolation at least.” He said then he looked down as if unsure of what he was saying, red irises seemingly guilty- which wasn't the Grima that Lucina had known in the slightest.

 

The Grima she knew would have been trying to  _ kill _ her where she stood, not talking to her.  He also wouldn't have called her human, or said anything of this nature.  It just wasn't Grima at all. She half expected it to be some sort of prank, a ruse or that she was purely dreaming of all of it.

 

“Why are you telling me that?” Lucina demanded of the unholy dragon.  Eyes narrowed in suspicion as she  _ knew _ Grima was not something to be trifled with.  That dragon was the very embodiment of ruin and despair, she couldn't afford to drop her guard for even a moment lest he take the opportunity to end her here and now.  She wouldn’t put it past the deceitful being. He was the most dangerous being she’d ever had to deal with.

 

“Because it's what  _ she _ would say.” Grima shrugged as his expression softened ever so slightly, a softening that would have been easy to miss had Lucina not been scrutinizing him so closely as she was. “And the Summoner is...more forgiving than I ever could be.  Perhaps there is a wisdom in her ways. She is truly the most curious of humans I have ever encountered.”

Lucina gaped at Grima.  Since when did he refer to the Summoner like  _ that _ .  What in the nine hells was he talking about?  More forgiving about what?! And why on earth did Grima's expression soften like  _ that _ ?!  Lucina just wasn’t getting it.  It was beyond her understanding and for not the first time since she was summoned did she wonder what kind of world this was.

 

Of course being summoned to Askr in the first place had been a huge shock to Lucina.  It was unexpected and terrifying at the same time. For Lucina to be separated from her family and friends made her uneasy.  Though she was glad to know that they were all safe. It had been a trying while as she adjusted to this new world, and hope began to bloom despite herself as she saw that there were other worlds where her mission had been successful as well.  Still having seen Grima here and acting like this…

 

She did not expect Grima to be  _ like this _ .  He sighed and then huffed, turning rapidly on his heal he went to leave, “What makes you say that?  About Chloey…?” Lucina asked, and she wondered if there was some sort of barrier between her and Grima that she had not been aware of as Grima replied,

“Find out for yourself.” His tone was sharp, as if he'd expected her reaction.  Dare Lucina think it he sounded...upset somehow. As if...no...surely not…there was no way that Grima would be hurt by what she’d said, or her reaction to his words...

 

This was  _ Grima _ .  The Fell Dragon who revealed in death and destruction.  There was no  _ way _ he was an ally.  Worse still there was no way he'd be...and yet...Lucina couldn't deny what she'd just witnessed.  She was still, shock keeping her in place as she realised what had just happened.

 

Grima  _ had _ spoken to her, albeit in a roundabout manner which she had not expected in the slightest.  Grima had tried to lift her spirits- though why didn't make sense to Lucina since as far as she knew…Grima would  _ never _ do that for  _ anyone _ .  He was the literal Breath of Ruin and Wings of Despair.  There was no way anyone would find happiness with or around Grima.  It was always the same. He was a being who should not have been allowed to exist at all...

 

Maybe Askr was the cause of this strange behaviour.  She doubted it but she'd go with the explanation. It was the best she could come up with, though if Lucina was being entirely honest...she was wanting Grima to be the evil being she was used to.  It was jarring to see even the tiniest shred of humanity inside him.

 

~~~

 

Lucina walked the halls of Askr's Castle and little by little she spoke with all of the people suddenly summoned there.  She spoke to Marth- and it was an interesting conversation to say the least. Lucina had not known that the summoner was so close to Grima.  Still she dreaded the Summoner finding out about the shattered training dummy. Guilt consumed her as Lucina made her way to the central hall and spotted Chloey and Grima- they were talking about the next training session and Lucina couldn't help but notice the way Grima seemed to smile.  It wasn't a smile she was used to seeing. It was a smile like Robin's…and Chloey’s grin was a sight to behold. The summoner giggling at something Grima had said- Grima blushed and she reached up and pat his head. Lucina wondered why Grima even let the Summoner do that to him.

 

~~~

 

Lucina was in the next training group.  Having Grima with her wasn't exactly comforting, though Chloey had said he was harmless Lucina did not exactly believe that for a second.  Grima however held little concern for Lucina, occasionally helping her get closer to the enemy to make her strikes, or pulling her out of range to take the hit himself.  It confused Lucina. She felt so out of sorts it was beginning to confuse and upset her. How could this be happening?

 

~~~

 

She missed the training dummy entirely.  “Hey, Lucina.” Chloey’s voice floated over.  A warm, gentle voice that Lucina came to find almost soothing in a way, “I noticed the other day one of the training dummies was out of action and Chrom swears he didn’t break it...do you know if-”

Lucina flushed.  Of all the things to happen why did that question-

“Iwaspractinganditwasanaccident-”

Chloey chuckled softly, “I see.” She gently pat Lucina’s shoulder, “Humans make mistakes sometimes...nobody is perfect after all and life can get messy.  Please don’t be so hard on yourself. You and Chrom.” She said and Lucina felt dejavu. Though the way Chloey said it… “I’ll see if Anna can order a new training dummy.”

“Chloey…”

The summoner turned to face Lucina, “Yes Lucina?” She asked kindly,

“I...was wondering...about Grima…”

Chloey sighed but she gave Lucina a small smile, “Let me guess you’re not aware of the Thabes incident are you?”

Lucina frowned and said, “The ‘Thabes’ incident?”

“Let’s just say that Grima had a lot of ‘unpacking’ to do.  Anyway I should probably go check on him to make sure he’s not getting into trouble.  I’ll see you later when the teams are announced for the Tempest Trails.”

Lucina frowned in confusion.  She had a lot to learn it seemed...  


End file.
